


Made of death

by weirdoevolving



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdoevolving/pseuds/weirdoevolving
Summary: Laura is dead. She knew that as soon as she woke up in the dark. In this darkness, she meets her mom and has a short talk with her before she is brought back.
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Kudos: 18





	Made of death

It was cold and dark, and Laura felt like she was floating. She stood up despite there not being anything to stand on. Her memories flooded back to her as stood in the darkness. Her trying to explain herself to Carmilla. The pain of her heart being ripped out. Her lungs struggling to fill with air. Carmilla crying. ' So I'm dead,' Laura thought to herself. While she was worried about what happened to Carmilla after she died, she was glad that she could save her. She rather be here alone in the darkness than be alive without Carmilla.

"Hello? Anyone out there," Laura's voice rang out. No one answered her. She walked forward carefully, not knowing if she would fall. When she didn't fall, she kept walking in a random direction. She called out from time to time, in the hope someone would answer her and that she wasn't actually alone. After what she felt like hours, she noticed something glowing. When she got closer, she realized it was a person. 

"Hey! You other there!" Laura yelled to the figure, glad to find another person. When she got close enough to make out the person's face, Laura stopped in her tracks. 

"Hello, Laura. It's nice to see you again," Connie said with a smile. Her face looked like it did in the pictures hanging on the wall.

"Mom?" was the only word Laura said before giving her mom a bear hug. Connie hugged her back just as tightly. Laura could feel the tears already running down her face. 

"I missed you so much, darling," Her mom said as she gently rocked her back and forth. After a few more minutes pasted, Laura pulled away to look at her face. She was very young when her mom died before she could make a solid memory of her. She grew up with only pictures of her. Her mom looked exactly as she did in the pictures. She had dark hair, warm brown eyes, and smile lines around her mouth. 

"I have so many things to tell you," Laura said excitedly. She started to ramble about so many things her mom had to stop her. 

"Whoa, slow down. I see you took after me when it comes to rambling," her mom laughed, and it felt so good to hear it. " First, I have to know. How is your father?" 

"He's doing good. The last time I saw him, he went to get help," Laura thought back to when he left. Her heart ached at how broken he would be when he would learn she died. Laura fell to her knees and sat down; her mom followed her down. The fact she died at all finally hit her. "Oh god, I left him alone. I left Carmilla alone!" 

Laura cried for a while. Her mom stayed next to her and hugged her tight. 

"Why don't you tell me what happened," Connie said quietly. Laura told her the whole story. How she met Carmilla, thinking they stopped the Dean, the war on campus she caused, and about her time in the library with Laf and Carmilla. 

"The last thing I remember is the pain and Carmilla crying," Laura finished her story. She wasn't crying as hard as before, but tears still went down her face. " I left the people I loved the most alone." 

"Laura, sweetheart. You saved them. If it weren't for you, they would have died," Sahara told her daughter in a soft yet firm voice.

"It's my fault anything happened," Laura cried.

" it would have happened sooner or later, darling. If you haven't met Carmilla, you wouldn't have fallen in love," Laura was going to cut her mom off, but Connie didn't let her." I was diagnosed with cancer a year after you were born," Sahara said.

"Dad never talks about it," Laura said quietly. 

"I don't doubt it. It was hard on him. He had to take care of both of us and cover my medical bills. While I wish I could have been there when you were growing up, I wouldn't change it. Even if it was a short time, I loved every minute with your father and you. You know the saying, it's better to have loved and lost than to never loved at all," Laura looked at her mom. She had a sad smile that reminded her of her dad's when he talks about her mom. Not trusting her voice to work, Laura hugged Connie, and they sat together in silence. 

"Laura Hollis," a voice made the pair jump. Laura looked behind her and saw a woman standing behind her. The woman had wings, a wrap around her waist, and long hair that cover her chest. Where her eyes should have been was an empty void. 

" Yes? Who are you," the woman laughed at Laura's question. 

"I supposed you are used to seeing Mastska when we talk." It took a few minutes for the woman's words to hit Laura.

"Ereshkigal?" 

"I knew you would get it." Laura walked over to the goddesses and felt a chill come off of her.

"What are you doing here? Are you here to bring to the afterlife or where ever?" 

" The opposite, actually. My sister gave your vampire sweetheart a human life, and she gambled it for you. As you can tell, she won." Ereshkigal explained. Laura felt so many different emotions; it was overwhelming. 

"Did you hear that, mom? I'm going ba-" Laura turned around and saw that her mom was gone. She turned back to the lady of death. " Where's my mom? I want to say good-bye."

"I sent her back from where she came from. The dead can't mingle with the living, nor can they share memories made after death," Ereshkigal told her in a sad voice. As the goddesses spoke, a light started to take over Laura. It was blinding, burning any memory made in the dark. Her talk with her mom was fading from her mind. Laura wanted to run from it, but it overtook her...

"Li-l-like I always-wan-wanted to go to Pair or London or just the world, "Laura's words tumbled out of her mouth as she sat up, gasping for breath. She saw a figure make their way over to her and felt them steadying them. It was Carmilla. Carmilla was there to steady her as she always was. Before she could say anything, Carmilla kissed her desperately. It took only a moment for Laura to kiss her back just as desperately. Laura pulled away and saw pure joy in Carmilla's eyes. In the back of her mind, Laura could feel herself forgetting something. 

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but why am I not dead?" Laura asked Carmilla. She then realized that something was different about Carmilla. "You have a heartbeat?"

Carmilla nodded before kissing Laura again. 


End file.
